harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Draco Malfoy
Draco ein Todesser? Hi, ich halte es für sehr voreilig, Draco zu unterstellen, er sei ein Deatheater. Ja, er hat sich einmal den Unterarm gehalten, ABER: Warum sollte Voldemort Draco zum DE machen, wenn dieser doch eigentlich damit rechnet, das Draco mit seinem Plan gegen Dumbledore scheitert. Benutzer:195.27.237.225|195.27.237.225 14:52, 19. Jul 2006 (CEST) Hi, Draco hat sich nicht bloß den Arm gehalten, sondern einen Auftrag von Voldemort gekriegt, bei dem er mit einigen Todessern zusammenarbeiten sollte (er sollte sie unbemerkt ins Schloss bringen und dort eine Aktion mit ihnen machen). Voldemort müsste eine strategische Niete sein, wenn er einen Nicht-Todesser mit sowas beauftragt ohne ihn mit einem Imperiusfluch zu belegen.- Ich fürchte, Voldemort ist nicht vertrauensselig genug, um freie Mitarbeiter zu akzeptieren. Dass er seine Todesser nicht pfleglich behandelt, sie foltert und wenns ihm passt auch umkommen lässt, ist nichts Neues, oder? Und dass die Todesser vor ihrem "Meister" Angst haben und manchen Aufträge, bei denen sie am liebsten aussteigen möchten, nur aus Angst weitermachen, ist auch nichts Neues, oder? Aragog ;-) 15:29, 19. Jul 2006 (CEST) Dennoch könnte ja der Auftrag eher eine "Aufnahmeprüfung" gewesen sein. Und unter seiner Fuchtel hat Voldi doch Draco so oder so, dazu braucht letzterer kein Deatheater zu sein. Das Dark Mark auf dem Unterarm dient ja auch als Rufzeichen, Draco kann aber noch nicht mal apparieren. 84.172.69.143 21:40, 20. Jul 2006 (CEST) PS: Ich war die beiden IP-Adressen, hab nicht gemerkt, dass ich ausgeloggt war. Wir müssten mal die deutschen/englischen Textstellen zusammentragen, bei denen es um den Unterarm geht. DJ Doena 21:41, 20. Jul 2006 (CEST) Hi DJ Doena, Ob Draco als Aufnahme-Kandidat oder als echtes Mitglied bei den Todessern ist, finde ich eigentlich egal. Trotzdem halte ich es für unwahrscheinlich, dass Voldemort einen Noch-Nicht-Ganz-Todesser in geplante Aktivitäten einweiht. Klar hat Voldemort Draco so oder so in der Hand, es zählt wohl eher, ob man ihm freiwillig dient oder gezwungenermaßen. Wenn Draco plötzlich dazu steht, dass er trotz seiner anfänglichen Begeisterung nicht mehr mitmachen will, ist das bei Voldemort Grund für seine Hinrichtung(wie früher bei Regulus Black) egal, ob er nun fertiger Todesser oder Todesser auf Probe ist. Und das mit dem Dunklen Mal als Rufzeichen: Wenn Todesser gerade dienstlich an einem Ort festsitzen, duldet Voldemort es, wenn sie seinem Ruf nicht Folge leisten (s. der falsche Moody) Draco sollte wegen dem Auftrag, den Voldemort ihm erteilt hatte, wohl kaum aus Hogwarts rausfliegen oder beim Apparieren ohne Führerschein erwischt werden. Deshalb ist anzunehmen, dass Voldemort Dracos Fernbleiben entschuldigt hat. Warum sollten wir die Stellen über Dracos Unterarm heraussuchen? Aragog :-) 21:08, 22. Jul 2006 (CEST) Hi, wie gesagt, ich würde nicht drauf schwören, dass Draco ein Deatheater ist, aber das werden wir ja nächstes Jahr sehen. ;-) PS: kannst du mal den Artikel Avery zur Kategorie Kategorie:Familiennamen hinzufügen? Der is nämlich gesperrt. Spekulation Das ist doch lächerlich. Draco ist von Grund auf böse und würde Harry sicher ohne zögern töten, wenn er dazu fähig wäre. Und da er auch kein Okklumentiker ist, ist das sicher nicht gespielt, wie bei Snape. Würde ich auch sagen. Draco kann Dumbledore nicht einfach töten, das heißt aber noch lange nicht, dass er die Seiten gewechselt hat. Hallo Ich hab eine Frage zu der Spekulation: Weshalb bist du dir Sicher das Malfoy kein Okklumentik kann? In Band 6 auf der Seite 325, belauscht Harry, Snape und Malfoy nach Slughorns Party. Da sagt Malfoy plötzlich, dass er weiß was Snape vorhat und das es nicht Funktionieren wird. Snape sagt darauf hin das Tante Bellatrix ihm Okklumentik beigebracht haben muss. Ist das nicht ziemlich eindeutig, dass Draco ein Okklumentiker ist? Greyback 19:00, 06. Mär 2007 Ich weiß nicht, wer das oben behauptet hat, jedenfalls stimmt es, dass Draco von seiner Tante Okklumentik gelernt hat. Draco sei sogar ein guter Okklumentiker, hat JKR in einem Interview neulich mal gesagt (die Fundstelle zu suchen ist seit der Umstellung des Interview-Archivs schwierig für mich) anders als Harry, der seinem Charakter nach zu offen für die magische Geheimhalterei ist, passt sowas gut zu Dracos Art. Aragog :-) 14:06, 7. Mär 2007 (CET) Also ich bin mir ziemlich sicher das Draco ein Todesser ist weil: 1. Er seinen Arm vor Madam Malkin zurück zieht(Das Mal) 2. Er seinen Arm zeigt um borgin zu ängstigen(wieder das Mal) 3.weil er durch die magische Blockade auf den turm kommt( nur Todesser konnten sie überqueren) :Er könnte dort genauso gut die Bisswunde von Fenrir Greyback haben, die ihn als Werwolf identifizieren würde. Und was genau er Borgin gezeigt hat, weiß man ja nicht. Wir sehen das ja nur aus Harrys Perspektive und der hat sich ja schon mehr als einmal getäuscht, wenn es um was "offensichtliches" ging. DJ Doena 17:47, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Was meint ihr, soll man bei pol. Agagement Todesser entfernen? Ich wäre für behalten, weill nach jetztigem Wissensstand, ist er ein Todesser. Ich bin mir ja auch nicht sicher, ob z. B. Hermine nach dem 7. Buch noch auf der 'guten' Seite ist...--Klapper 13:23, 20. Apr 2007 (CEST) Auf Rowlings ( englischer) Site steht, das Dracos Stab aus Rotdorn ( Weißddorn?) besteht. :Man weiss nicht mehr über Dracos Zauberstab, oder? Ich will es nähmlich im de.wiki ergänzen.--gruss Klapper 18:17, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) Man wei´nicht mehr. Hätte gerne den Kern gewusst. Hi, Interessant ist bei Rowlings neuem Eintrag über Dracos Weißdornholz-Zauberstab, dass sie sagt, sie habe ihm unbeabsichtigt genau das im kelt. Baumkalender passende Holz ausgesucht. Sie habe gute Gründe gehabt, gerade dieses Holz auszusuchen...Weißdornholz hat aber in der Mythologie verschiedene Bedeutungen es soll heilig, uantastbar und alles feindliche und böse abweisend sein und Herrscher wie Arthhus wollten bei bestimmten Anlässen die Zweige s. Wikipedia.en, ähnliches wird aus dt. Literatur in der dt. Wikipedia zitiert. Andererseits wird in der kelt. Baum-Bedeutung immer das Gegensätzliche betont "schrecklich und erschreckend", Aggressive Dornen/schützende Dornen usw. (ich habe bloß mal danach gegoogelt und mich quer durch die Esoterik-Seiten gelesen und es in abgemilderter Form in Zauberstabhölzer geschrieben. Meine Quellenangabe ist aber unzureichend, weil diese Seiten meistens so widerlich unübersichtlich sind, dass ich schludrig war. Aragog :-) 22:54, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ich bin mir sicher, dass Draco ein Todesser ist! Für mich klingen die Gründe, die oben aufgeführt worden sind sehr plausibel. Genauso hätte ich auch argumentiert. *Cassy* Pottermore-Informationen Über die Malfoys wird auf Pottermore viel Neues erzählt. Das, was Draco betrifft, habe ich bereits in seinen Artikel geschrieben, den Rest (großteils unter http://www.pottermore.com/de/book2/chapter4/moment4/the-malfoy-family) würde ich gerne in Form eines neuen Artikels "Familie Malfoy" verarbeitet sehen. Kann mal jemand anfangen, zumindest die Grundsteine letzteren Artikels anzulegen (so eine Einleitung wie bei Familie Weasley). Pottemore-Informationen kann ich dann einfügen, nachdem ich vom Urlaub zurückgekommen bin. LG Fawkes77 Wenn ich morgen Zeit finde, kann ich mich daran mal versuchen. Ich kann die PM-Infos auch gleich miteinbringen. LG Hauselfe Lilian (Diskussion) 08:53, 12. Aug. 2012 (UTC)